barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hailey
'Hailey''' is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. She is voiced by Katie Crown, and she is Kristyn Farraday's best friend, and she is a costume designer at Madame Natasha's ballet company. She works with Madame Katerina to make costumes, and she dreams of having her own costume shop one day. Story One day, when the troupe is practicing for a showcase for a major dance company later that day, Kristyn rips her shoes. Hailey takes Kristyn to the costume department to get her new shoes, and Kristyn discovers a magical pair of pink ballet shoes. The shoes take Hailey and Kristyn to a magical ballet world ruled by an evil Snow Queen. She spends most of the time trying to convince Kristyn to take off the shoes, as she's afraid her friend will suffer the same fate as Giselle and Odette. Later, the Snow Queen kidnaps Hailey and forces her to dance until she falls unconscious, so Kristyn dances to defeat the Snow Queen. By taking off the shoes, Kristyn and Hailey return to the costume shop in their normal clothing. Before Kristyn's performance, Hailey quickly makes a brand new milkmaid dress at a sewing machine incorporating her new ideas into it. Then Hailey watches as Kristyn makes the final performance of the show a huge success. Personality Hailey is smart and a loyal friend. She is very protective of Kristyn and reminds how the story of Giselle and Swan Lake end. She often expresses her feelings in multiple wild hand gestures to make her point clear. Appearance Hailey Pink Shoes.png|Turquoise dress 7619_4 - Copy.jpg|Turquoise tutu Hailey has naturally tanned skin, neat, warm brown curly hair and brown eyes. She wears a turquoise dress with a brown belt around her waist and a purple collared shirt underneath the dress. Her shoes are purple Mary Janes, and she wears black glasses. When she's turned into a swan, she is white, has blue feet and has a blue part on the face. She also wears her black glasses. When she's frozen by the Snow Queen she wears a turquoise tutu with purple lines and some designs in the top. Quotes *''"What?! Kristyn, don't you dare!! Hey! Hey!!"'' *''"Dance now, ask questions later"'' *''"Uhh, who's hungry?!"'' *''"Dillon, you are hereby ordered to stop growing! Your sleeves fit you last week."'' *''"Uhh, yeah Kristyn, I made the crown! Although, this one looks real!"'' *''"Don't even think about dancing!"'' *''"Um, right size... wrong color!"'' *''"If this is Giselle, you know what happens in the end, right? Mad scene, dance dance, sword in the heart! You've got some ghosts there... wooooo! And... grave!"'' *''"Um, Giselle? A word?"'' *''"Ewww, how did I miss that part?"'' *''"I'm H-Ha-Hailey...! I'm just... hangin'!"'' *''"Okay, Kristyn...! Love love love, spell is broken, now let's get out of here!"'' *''"Hey, it's the wedding singers!"'' *''"Madam Frosty went that way, the goofy brothers went that way, we'll go... this way!"'' *''"Logical? Is anything about this logical?"'' *''"Do you see THEM laughing?"'' *''"Sun's down!"'' *''"Odette. For a few minutes more, her name is Odette."'' *"Not masquerading as a peasant to decieve Giselle into marrying you?!" *''"The Shoes! It has to be the Shoes!'' *''"You put on the shoes and POOF! We're in this wacky land!"'' *''"Madame's gonna be...surprised?"'' *''"You know,I think I can bleach them to match your costume."'' Gallery 4v646v4.jpg|Hailey under the Snow Queen's control Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641832-704-400.jpg|Hailey and Kristyn after the show Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg|Hailey, Kristyn, Albrecht and Hilarion Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33633983-704-400.png|Hailey and Kristyn as swans Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-HQ-barbie-movies-33644127-1024-576.png|Hailey and Kristyn (as Giselle) in Giselle Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641827-704-400.jpg 19.jpg|Hailey hugging Kristyn vlcsnap-2013-02-16-23h06m11s174.png Kristyn (53).png Kristyn (39).png Kristyn (36).png Kristyn (35).png Kristyn (34).png Kristyn (33).png Kristyn (31).png Kristyn (30).png Kristyn (28).png Kristyn (27).png Kristyn (19).png Kristyn (18).png Kristyn (15).png Kristyn (5).png Kristyn (4).png Kristyn (1).png Hailey (1).png Hailey (2).png Hailey (3).png Hailey (4).png Hailey (5).png Hailey (6).png Hailey (7).png Hailey (8).png Hailey (9).png Hailey (10).png Hailey (11).png Hailey (12).png Hailey (13).png Hailey (14).png Hailey (15).png Hailey (16).png Hailey (17).png Hailey (18).png Hailey (19).png Hailey (21).png Hailey (22).png Hailey (23).png Hailey (24).png Hailey (25).png Hailey (26).png Hailey (27).png Hailey (28).png Hailey (29).png Hailey (30).png Hailey (31).png Hailey (32).png Hailey (33).png Hailey (34).png Hailey (35).png Hailey (36).png Hailey (37).png Hailey (38).png Hailey (39).png Hailey (40).png Hailey (41).png Hailey (42).png Kristyn (31).png Hailey (43).png Hailey (44).png Hailey (45).png See Also Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Teresa's Roles Category:Teenagers